No Talking
by RizzlesBeUs
Summary: This is Teen Rizzles sexy fic! Chapter one was posted on my other account Cadtlelover222, then I made this account. So this is were the updates will be on this account.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since Jane had been staying at Maura's house. Her parents were out if town and Maura's parents had left to Paris halfway through her stay. So they had the house to themselves. To say that both girls were disappointed that Jane's parents were coming home the next day is an understatement. Both girls had come to find that they grew fond of each other. And while Maura was more openly dropping hints, such as wearing sexy lingerie to bed each night, Jane was more reserved in her feelings. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, and that scared her. Every time she saw Maura come out of her closet wearing something sexy, like the black lace outfit she had on right now, Jane couldn't help but stare at Maura's curves and at how nicely, and snug it fit.

The girls are sitting on Maura's bed watching a documentary on some big word that Jane doesn't know what it means or how to pronounce. All she can concentrate on is the way Maura is biting the tip of her finger nail, as she leans forward completely into what was playing on the TV. Jane had a feeling that Maura was doing all of this to get her attention, and she was right. Out of the corner of her eye Maura watched as Jane watch her and a sensation of want grew in the pit of her stomach.

Maura moves forward a grabs the remote, pressing the pause button, as she moves back against the beds headrest so that she is fully facing Jane. "So it's your last night here" Maura says breaking the silence.

"Yeah...it is" Jane mumbles looking away from Maura's wanting look.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Maura asked hoping she will say 'you'.

"Well...I'm kinda tired and my Ma will be here kinda early to pick me up so sleep I guess..." Jane had so badly wanted to say 'you' but she was to nervous looking at the sexy girl in front of her

"Oh" Maura said with disappointment. "It's only" Maura looks over at her alarm clock on her nightstand. "9:20. You want to go to sleep now?' Maura asked as she stood up and grabbed her robe and started to tie it around her body.

'Damn you Rizzoli. Man up' Jane thought to herself. "I mean...I guess we could stay up. What do you want to do or talk about? Cause I have no clue".

Maura looks over her shoulder to look back a Jane as she fastened her bow on her robe. "I have no clue either" Maura made a face as she walked back over to her bed and sat down. "Anything new?".

'Oh nothing. I've realized that I have feelings for im extremely sad you put a robe on' if only. "Nothing really. You?".

'Oh you know, sitting her all sexy for you and you seem to want me, but won't act on it'

"Just sitting on my bed talking to one of my friends" Maura said as she thought, 'god :I want you. Just...make the first move.

"Thats cool"

'Fuck it. I'll start the conversation!

"So I'm going to go out to on a limb and guess that you feel it too?" Maura said looking down at her bed sheet. Janes heart plummeted to her stomach, she blushed a deep red grasping a fist of sheet and playing with it

"Feel what exactly...". Maura looks up at Jane and glares. Silently asking her 'really?'

"Oh you know the awkward tension we have been sitting in since I paused the documentary."

Grasping at staws Jane asked still not looking qt Maura "So why did you pause the documentary? I was really enjoying learning about...that thing...at that place."

Maura smirks and trys to act serious "That thing? At that place? Where you even playing attention?"

"Well...I was kinda distracted by that outfit" Jane said breaking out of her insecurity shell a little.

"Really?" Maura asks, moving her hand to the bow and playing with it. "Do you want me to take my robe off?" Maura eyes her. "Or should I leave it on and start thedocumentary over again and this time you can pay attention?"

"Ummmm..." Jane stuttered, trying yet again to break more out of her shell. "Its getting kinda hot in here so you should probably take it off...You know...cause its hot." Maura tugs her bow on her robe, maintaining eye contact with Jane as she did it. As she finsihes she shrugs it off and let's it fall to the floor.

"Wow." All Jane could do is stare, she stared at the top of Maura's head and worked her way down with her eyes. She saw the way Maura's hair fell down in blonde waves down her front she skipped Maura's eyes and looked at her full pink lips, slightly open from breathing deeply. She trailed her eyes down Maura's neck and landed in her heaving chest, lingering on her soft, perky breasts. She moved her eyes further south, taking in her strong stomach, down to her thighs whick were tan and firm. Finally rising to meet Maura's eyes. "You're beautiful" she whispered.

Maura blushes as she looks down at her bed, "Thank you" Maura looked back up into Jane's eyes "You're beautiful too"

"Um Maura? What exactly is happening here?" Janes voice shook with her question. 'Damnit Rizzoli. Don't chicken out now'

"What does it look like?" Maura said as she inched closer to Jane. Moving her hand from holding onto the white sheet, to lightly rubbing Jane's knee. In a jolt of adrenaline, Jane grabs Maura around the waist and pins the smaller girl underneath her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Jane says starting to get up.

"Wait" Maura places her hands on Jane's waist. When Jane stops protesting, Maura looks up. "I don't mind " she whispers before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Jane' was shocked to say the least. She had never done anything before. 'What if I mess up? How much tongue am I supposed to use? Am I supposed to use any tongue?' These were the questions buzzing in her head as she kissed Maura. Maura leans back from the kiss whispering "Just relax" before leaning back in and kissing Jane. Maura moves her hands from Jane's hips down to Jane's butt, lightly giving it a squezze, before running her touge along Jane's bottom lip. 'how am I supposed to relax when she's making my body feel like fire?!'

Jane tried to relax and just feel, and it made the experience a whole lot better. She granted the silent request and opened her mouth slightly, shivering in pleasure when she felt Maura's tounge slide into her mouth, and moaned as their tongues touched. Maura moaned and arched more into Jane getting as close to Jane as she could. Moving her hands up Jane's back, placing them there as she moved her legs to hook around Jane's calfs. Before Jane knew what was going on Maura flipped them over so that Jane was laying on her back, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell..." Jane said before she was stopped by Maura's eager lips.

"No talking" Maura said as she kissed Jane hard. Suddenly Maura stops kissing Jane. Trying to catch her breath, Maura looks down at Jane, "You're okay with this right?"

"No talking" Jane smirks before pulling Maura into a heated kiss. Jane's hands traveled up underneath Maura's lace top and softly scratch and Maura's back leaving slightly raised pink lines. Maura smiles into the kiss. Her hands reach back to grab Jane's hands from underneath her top. Lacing their hands together, Maura pulls her hands out from under her top and placed them up by Jane's head. Pinning her underneath her. Moving her left hand down the side of Jane's side, sliding her hand underneath Jane's shirt. Keeping her hand placed on Jane's stomach as she continued to attack Jane's neck with her mouth.

Having never really done anything before, Jane was more hesitant in her movements on Maura. Jane slowly wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and brought her lips to Maura's and kissed her slowly while Maura tried to deepen the kiss. Moving her hand up Jane's body Maura slowly drew patterns along her stomach as she swipes her tougue against Jane's lips silently asking for entrance. Jane pulled back, getting nervous.

"What are we doing Maur?" 'fuckin Rizzoli what the hell is wrong with you'

Maura grouns as Jane pulls her lips back, "We are doing whatever you want to do" Maura pulls her hand out from under Jane's shirt. "We can go all the way now," Moving off of Jane so that she can lean into her side, as she places her hand on Jane's cheek. "or we can just continue to makeout, or if you don't want to do either of those we can just pretend none of this happened, and just go back to being friends" Maura said looking into Jane's eyes. Her heart breaking as she says the last option.

Janes heart nearly broke at the sight in front of her, and before she knew what she was doing she sat up bringing Maura with her and kissed her full on the lips. Not waiting for acceptance, she pried Maura's mouth open and kissed her deeply as Janes hands wound themselves into Maura's hair. Maura moans at the studden moment from Jane. Lacing her hands together on Jane's backs.

Kissing Jane back before pulling back slightly and resting her head on Jane's forehead trying to get her breathing back to normal, before she whispers, "We..." Swallowing the lump in her throat, before starting her sentence again. "We don't have to Jane"

"I want to," Jane whispered seductively. "I have for a long time now. I've.." she paused kissing Maura's swollen lips. "Ive always been in love with you Maura. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you"

"Really?" Maura said pulling back to look into her eyes. "Because honestly if your just saying that to make me feel better for me basically attacking you. You don't have to" Jane kissed Maura again, but this time it was slow and gentle.

When she pulled back, she looked Maura in the eyes and didn't look away for a minute or two before she said "I want you. All of you. Now, and always. If you dont want to, we won't right now, but after getting all this off my chest, I know that I want you. And if you don't want to, I will wait as long as you need"

"I want you too" is all Maura said before forcefully pushing her lips to Jane's. Only bracking the kiss when she places her hands at the bottom of Jane's shirt and tugging it up the length of her body, and off of Jane before throwing it behind her somewhere. Pushing Jane back down, so that her back was laying on the mattress again. Pulling back to look into Jane's eyes. "I love you too"

"You do?" Jane asked, a lump in her throat. "Maura..." she whispered before pulling Maura back to her lips, grabbing at her ass. Maura nods her head, as she continues to kiss Jane. Running her hands along Jane's stomach up until her fingers run across the underside of Jane's breast, before going down to teasingly run her fingers around Jane's navel, to going back up repeating the process. Breaking her kiss from Jane, Maura trails her lips down Jane's face, to lock back on to her neck. Jane shivered and moaned, softly whispering "fuck Maur" then she grinded her hips into Maura's, moving her hands to take off Maura's lacey top. Maura pauses her attack on Jane's neck, allowing Jane to take off her lacey top, before she continued what she was doing. As her hand rounded Jane's navel and went up her side , Maura's hand cupped Jane's breast threw the fabric of her bra. Kissing her way down Jane's neck to her cleavge, before stopping to look up at Jane.

When Jane nodded her head in approval, she sat up looking Maura deep in the eyes. Without breaking contact, she slide her arms around her back and unclasped her bra, slowly letting it slide down her arms before tossing it to the floor with their shirts. Maura lightly pushed Jane's shoulders so that she was laying on the bed again. With out breaking eye contact with Jane, Maura placed her mouth on Jane's breast, lightly scraping her teeth across it, as her hand traveled to the other Jane's other breast.

Janes nipple instantly hardened under Maura's skilled mouth, bringing a moan from both of their lips. As Maura worked on Jane's breasts, Jane could feel herself growing wetter for Maura. She was so aroused she felt as if the slightest touch would push her over the edge. Maura switchs her mouth to Jane's other breast, and moves her hand as well. Hearing Jane's moans she presses her teeth little harder, getting the response she was hoping for when Jane arches her back, pushing her breast further into Maura's mouth. As Maura attacked Jane's breast with her hand and mouth, her free hand moves down to lay teasely at the top of Jane's pants. Running her hand across the fabric.

"Maura? Wait..." Jane says getting nervous again. Maura stops and looks up at Jane "I've never done anything before, "she continues, "with anyone. Ever. I've never had... "she waves her hand in between her an Maura "this"

Maura hesitates before saying, "Neither have I" Maura places a kiss between Jane's breast, before moving her mouth and hands away from Jane's body, "I don't mind if you want to stop. As I said before we don't need to do this now, I want you to be comfortable about having sex with me. I don't want you to feel pressured into it"

Jane sits up as well, saying "I don't feel pressured. I feel ready. Ive been waiting and dreaming of this for so long. I dont want to mess up. I want everything to be perfect, because you're perfect and you deserve someone who knows how to make you feel good" Jane nervously stammered, bitting her lip as she finished.

"I have been dreaming about this to. I don't want anyone but you, so its up to you. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes" Jane barely got out before she crashed her lips to Maura's. As they sit there making out, Jane takes off Maura's bra and throws it somewhere to the side of the room Maura moves her head back down to the top of Jane's pants, flicking the her finger expertly unbuttoning Jane's shorts. Sliding her fingers into her shorts, cupping Jane over her underwear.

Jane pushes herself more into Maura's hand and groans as loud as she ever has in her life, glad that no one is home. Maura smirks into Jane's mouth, before pulling away to say , "Someone enjoying themselves?"

"Dont stop. "Jane whimpers "Please" Maura pushes down on Jane's shoulders once again so that she was laying down on her back. Removing her hand from Jane's underwear and placing both hands on her hips, getting a pleading moan from Jane.

"Shhh, No talking" Maura said giving her one last peck on lips before kissing down Jane's face down, her neck to give each nipple a kiss, making Jane squirm as she kisses her navel, making Jane lift her hips up in the air. Taking the opportunity Maura quickly removes Jane's pants and underwear at the same time.

"For someone who says she hasn't done anything, you sure have a lot of skill im this department" Jane pants as Maura moves down Jane's body, spreading Jane's legs more open for her. Placing her hands on either of Jane's thighs. Looking down at Jane's center, quickly saying,

"I really like to read about the female body" before placing her mouth firmly on Jane's pussy.

Jane almost screamed as she threw her hands down at her sides and gripped the sheets, pushing herself more into Maura's face. She loved how Maura's tongue moved across her center. Starting from the top, Maura sucked on Jane's clit, before moving lower, tracing her tongue into Jane's slit and inside. Grinning into Jane, Maura placed her arm on top of Jane's waist so that Jane couldn't move away from her. Moving her tougue in and out of Jane one last time before moving her tougue out, and quickly replacing it with a finger. Pushing in as deep as she could. Jane almost came right there.

Jane gripped the sheets tighter as Maura worked her finger inside Jane and moved her mouth to Jane's clit, sucking and softly bitting it. All while Jane moved more and more underneath Maura's touch. Feeling Jane being close to the edge, Maura adds a second finger into Jane. Speeding up as she suck even harder on Jane's clit. She quickly added the third finger curling the fingers inside, and pushing as deep as she could go.

Pulling back from Jane, Maura whispers "Let go" before going back to attacking James clit. Not being able to take it anymore, Jane lets go, bucking wildly into Maura as she came, screaming Maura's name and a string of profanities. Maura doesn't stop the speed or the force of how her fingers went into Jane, prolonging her orgasm. As Jane comes down from her high, Maura slows down her fingers, until she comes to a complete stop, taking one last swipe at Jane's clit, Maura kisses up Jane's body, until she reaches her herself on Maura's tongue, Jane moans into Maura's mouth. "Alright. You're turn" Jane says flipping them so that Jane is now in top and in charge.

Jane starts by slowly removing the last of Maura's clothes, then she lays to that every inch of their bodies are touching, intertwining their legs as she begins to rock their hips together.

"Oh Jane" Maura moans placing her hands on Jane's head, forcing her head down so that she could place a passinate kiss to her lips Jane picks up the pace, and deepens the kiss, before moving her head to Maura's neck. She starts sucking hard on the skin at the side of her neck, leaving a mark for sure. Maura trys to sound angry by saying, "Don't give me hickys" but she was interrupted when Jane bits down harder. Doing the opposite of what Maura wanted, as Maura places her hand on Jane's head, pushing her more into her skin.

Laughing into Maura's neck, Jane rolls her hips faster and deeper into Maura and moves her hand down in between them, adding two fingers right away "Fuck" Maura said arching into Jane's fingers. "Don't stop, please don't stop" Maura moaned moving a hand so that she can grip onto her beds sheets.

Maura all but screams as she feels Janes mouth on her. Arching her back, she moans, "Faster, harder, I'm almost there. Baby I'm almost there" Jane goes as fast and as hard as she can until Maura is screaming and moaning. As Maura climaxes, Jane doesn't slow her pace. She keeps going, just as Maura did for her. Maura arches her back as she orgams screaming Jane's name as her body squeezing tight onto Jane's fingers. Adding a fourth finger into Maura, she curls her fingers into her earning a low moan of pleasure from Maura. Moving her thumb to light rube against Maura's clit, removing her mouth up so she can press a kiss to Maura's mouth as Maura climaxes again. As she came down from her high, Jane stopped her fingers that were inside of her, and placing one last kiss to Maura's lips before rolling off of her, and snugging into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 today, chapter 3 in two days? I don't know. Depends on how I feel. I recently had a tragedy, so I don't know when I will be in the mood to write. But its not going to be my excuse. I promise, chapter 3 will be up by next Wednesday at the least! _**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane's before parents came to pick her up, She tired to get ready to leave the house as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake up Maura. Jane looks over at the clock and reads that its 6:23, her parents will be there in a few minutes. She leans over and kisses Maura on the forehead, whispering "I love you" one last time before going to picks up her bag from the floor, opening the door, she looks behind her and looks at the sleeping Maura. Before walking out and closing the door behind her.<p>

2 days later

The halls of Boston High were buzzing with excitement on this brisk fall day. Jane was no exception to the excitement. All weekend she had been thinking about what had happened with Maura last Friday. And now she walked down the halls with a bounce in her step. Jane rounded the corner walking over to her locker. Opening it with ease, she tosses her U.S. History book, and her textbook from English in, grabbing her Algebra 2 book, before closing the locker and going off in search of Maura.

Jane looks throughout all of the halls of the school before she gives up and starts walking to her first class. She stops in her tracts when she sees the scene before her.

Maura is facing Jane as she leans against a row of lockers, talking to Susie, a girl who was in Maura and Jane's Anatmony class. Jane watches as Maura laughs at something Susie says and places her hand on Susie's shoulder, and shocked when Maura opens her arms for a hug from Susie. A mix of emotions flicker across Jane's face before it settles on hurt.

As Maura pulls back from the hug she sees Jane. She goes to wave and smile at her but Jane had ducked her head and walked into her classroom, her face red from another emotion...anger. Confused as to why Jane ignored her, Maura shrugged her shoulders, 'I'll ask her during break' she thought before walking to her first period class.

'What the fuck is wrong with her?' Jane seethed 'Why would she go and flirt whenshe told me that she loved me and that we had sex? Was it just a one night thing? But she said she loved me. What if it was just to get into my pants? Some friend and lover she turned out to be. I wish my parents had never left for the weekend. Then everything would be normal. Ill just avoid her. Yeah. That'll solve everything Rizzoli' Jane laughed to herself.

Slowly first period, turned into second. Jane went to her locker and put her math book away before grabbing her Anamony book. Not knowing were to go, she walks into the library and sits down, pulling out her book, she sits down and reads.

Maura was looked around for Jane during the beginning of break. She couldn't find her anywhere so she gave up and went to the library instead. Upon walking in, she saw the tall brunette curled up in a chair reading her book.

Walking up towards Jane with a smile on her, she stood in front of her, waiting for Jane to look up at her, for a few second, but when Jane seems to not even notice her, she lightly kicks Janes ankle with her foot. Waiting for Jane to look up before saying softly "Hey"

Without a word or glance at Maura, Jane gets up, shoves Maura out of the way, and stalks off towards her next class. 'Bitch' Jane thinks as she exits the library.

Maura watches as Jane leaves the library, holding her English book a little away from her body, wondering what she did wrong. Walking out of the library shortly after Jane, she looks around looking for Jane, and as she spots her and was about to start walking towards the direction Jane went, the bell rang to go to third period. Maura stopped her stride and turned around and walked towards her English class. 'Well. Anamony is going to be interesting' Maura thought remembering that she sits next to Jane in her fourth period.

Halfway through third period, Jane suddenly remembers 'shit. I have anatomy next...and I didnt do the homework.' Jane quickly pulls out tte homework and hastily finishes while the teacher pointless lectures about currentevents.

Sooner rather then later, Third period ended and the 5 minute passing period started. Maura walked from her English class to her anamony class. Greeting her teacher as she walked in and took her seat in the far corner, she started to get out her homework from the previous night, reviewing it so that she remembers what they went over on Friday before setting it aside, and getting her notes out, looking up at the screen she starts to work on the daily questions the teacher projected on the screen.

Having just finished the homework as the bell rang, Jane throws her things into her backpack and rushes off to class. Luckily she wasn't late. Looking down, she heads over to her seat in the back corner of the room, not paying attention. Maura looks up to see what the next question she has to answer, noticing Jane walking towards her seat. Maura bits her lip, nervously she says, "Hi"

"Fuck. I forgot about this class.' Sighing, Jane starts in on the daily questions. Looking at Jane with a sad look, Maura watches as Jane almost completely ignores her. She bits her lip, not wanting to ask the question that has been running through her head all morning. Finally getting the nerve to ask it, Maura reaches over and grabs Jane's pencil from her hand, before whispering "What did I do to piss you off so much that you won't even say hi?"

"Give me back my pencil." Jane spits, ignoring Maura's question reach towards Maura to try to get the pencil. Moving her hand back so that Jane can't reach the pencil

"Not before you answer my question. What did I do?"

Not wanting to play games with her, Jane sighs and reaches into her bag for another pencil. Taking it out, she finishes up the questions, trying her best to ignore Maura.

Maura signs, her heart breaking as she asks the next question, in a voice only Jane could hear , "Do you regret having sex with me? Is that whatter, Third period ended and the 5 minute passing period started. Maura walked from her English class to her anamony class. Greeting her teacher as she walked in and took her seat in the far corner, she started to get out her homework from the previous night, reviewing it so that she remembers what they went over on Friday before set it aside, and getting her notes out, looking up at the screen she starts to work on the daily questions the teacher projected on the screen. Having just finished the homework as the bell rang, Jane throws her things into her backpack and rushes off to class. Luckily she wasn't late. Looking down, she heads over to her seat in the back corner of the room, not paying attention. Maura looks up to see what the next question she has to answer, noticing Jane walking towards her seat. Maura bits her lip, nervously she says, "Hi"Jane just nods slightly as she takes her seat. 'fuck. I forgot about this class.' Sighing, Jane starts in on the daily questions. Looking at Jane with a sad look, Maura watches as Jane almost completely ignores her. She bits her lip, not wanting to ask the question that has been running through her head all morning. Finally getting the nerve to ask it, Maura reaches over and grabs Jane's pencil from her hand, before whispering "What did I do to piss you off so much that you won't even say hi?" "Give me back my pencil." Jane spits, ignoring Maura's question. Moving her hand back so that Jane can't reach the penial, "Not before you answer my question. What did I do?" Not wanting to play games with her, Jane sighs and reaches into her bag for another pencil. Taking it out, she finishes up the questions. Trying her best to ignore MauraMaura signs, her heart breaking as she asks the next question, in a voice only Jane could hear , "Do you regret having sex with me? Is that what with is?" Now it was Jane's turn for her heart to break. She was still pissed at Maura but she couldn't stand the look in Maura's eyes as she turned to look at her. "I-"

"Ms. Rizzoli is that something you'd like to share with the class?"the teacher scolded.

"No ma'am" Jane said, turning red.

"How about you Ms. Isles?" She said directing her eyes to the short blonde.

Looking at the side of Jane's head, Maura answered, "No." Finally looking away from Jane, she let's go of Jane's pencil and it rolls onto Jane's paper. Signing, "No, I don't have anything to share with the class"

"Alright then. I suggest that you pay attention. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." and she lectured on.

Maura half listened and half wanted to scream at Jane. As the teacher stopped her lecture and the students began to pack up, Maura turns to Jane, "Can we talk now?"

"Going home for lunch. Sorry." Jane said. As she saw Maura's face fall, she added "You can come with if you want. Ma made lasagna."

Giving Jane a sad smile, as she put her bag on her shoulder, "No" looking down at her feet. "Its clear you don't want to talk to me, if this morning, at break, and just know have anything to say about it" Maura said as the bell rang, and she moved to leave the room.

"Well I just fucking offered didn't I?" Jane mumbled before stalking out of the room.

Maura sits alone at lunch. 'Can this day just be over?' She asks herself as she sits down in the hallway. Eating her peanut butter jelly and carrots before pulling her legs up against her body and put her head down, closing her eyes and whispering "What did I do?" Over and over again.

Jane comes back to school with 20 minutes to spare. As she walks through the hallway, she sees Maura curled up on the floor. Sighing, Jane walks over, and stands there. Not saying a word.

"Why do I always do this?" Maura says shaking her head from side to side. "What did I even do?" Maura says replaying the weekend over again.

"What did you do?" Jane says angrily, looking down at Maura. When she looks up, started to say the least, Jane continues. "Why don't you go ask fucking Susie."

"What" Maura said still a little startled. "Why would I ask Susie, what I did that made you mad at me?"

"Stop pretending that you don't know. I fucking saw you do it." Jane was starting to get heated. A few kids nearby stopped to listen.

"Pretending? Jane just..." Maura looked around and smiled at the kids around them. "Will you calm down, and tell me what your talking about? Cause I'm confused"

"Calm down?! You're fucking telling me to calm down?!" Jane was really mad now. "I don't give a shit what these people think!" She said gesturing to the now growing crowd. "I can't believe you would go and do something like this to me. You told me that you loved me and wanted to be with me! And then I see you fucking flirting with Susie! Like what the fuck Maura! I gave you a part of myself this weekend. I was a fucking virgin! And then you go and tear my fucking heart out and stomp on it like its dirt on the bottom of your shoes! You're messed up you know that? Messed up..." Jane trails off losing steam. She is on,the verge of crying and is trying to hold herself together.

"Flirting with Susie?" Maura questioned standing up so that she can look her in the eyes. Realization hits Maura. "You mean this morning? When you didn't wave back?"

"No I mean last year when I didn't wave back. Yes this morning! You touched her arm and hugged her with this look in your eyes." Jane tried to use sarcasm to deflect her feelings.

"Hey don't do that, don't use sarcasm as a way out." Maura said reach out so that she can touch Jane's arm, but Jane doesn't allow Maura to touch her, Maura looked at Jane with a a sad look, before signing. "And I wasn't flirting with her"

"What do you mean? Thats sure what it fucking looked like."

Maura sighs. Getting a little upset herself. "Well it wasn't. I was letting her down easy"

Jane stops and stares at Maura, and, not yelling, she asks "What?"

The crowd slowly moves in closer to listen better.

Signing Maura looks down at her feet. "This morning Susie came up to me and asked if I would let her take me on a date, but I told her that I am sorry, and that I'm already involved with someone. I put my hand on her shoulder to apologize, then she asked if she can at least have a hug, and I couldn't say no. So we hugged"

Jane felt so stupid, and quite frankly, like a bitch. She could here people snickering as they listened to their conversation. Judging Jane on her stupidity. "Oh." Was all Jane could muster, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah" Maura said looking up. "And if you don't believe me you can go ask Susie, she's right" pointing her finger in the direction down the hallway, where Susie was sitting. "There"

Jane glanced in Susie's direction. "No. I believe you. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch...I guess I just didnt want to lose you."

"Lose me?"

"I care about you a lot, and after this weekend, I dont know, I guess I thought things would change between us. At least I hoped they would."

"I was hoping that too... But then..." Maura moved her hands gesturing around. "That happened"

"Wanna start over? Forget that this whole stupid fight even happened?"

"I don't know..." Maura said smirking at her. "I kinda like jealous Jane"

"Oh shut up" Jane laughed, playfully hitting Maura's arm and blushing Maura giggles, looking up into Janes eyes.

"We can forget this fight ever happen, but..." Maura tapped Jane's nose with her pointer finger, "only on one condition"

Jane smiled down at Maura, "And what is the condition?"

Maura takes in a nervous breath, "You be my girlfriend" she bits her lip, and looks down at her feet.

Jane reaches down and intertwines their fingers together with one hand. The other hand goes to pull Maura's face up so that they are looking each other in the eyes before she whispers."No"

Maura's eyes go huge, before pulling back. "No?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's a rap. Don't kill us! Hahahaahaha. Rate and Review!<em>**


End file.
